kitchen hotness
by Nightangel22
Summary: what will happen if kaname helped zero out in the kitchen. boyxboy don't like don't read lemon ( my first ) kanamexzero


Kitchen hotness

Zero was running around in the kitchen like a chicken without his head. It was yuki's b-day tomorrow so had to prepare a cake. He wanted to do it yesterday but he was so tired from his prefect duty that he had fallen asleep.

When he had all the ingredients he wiped the sweat of his forehead. He was going to make a chocolate cake of 2 floors decorated with fondant and sugar flowers.

He smiled.

He remembers how the girl had begged for a cake on her b-day _"please zero can you make my b-day_ _cake as a gift for me. The cooks of the moon-dorm are horrible in cooking and you are not so please will you make it."_

He smiled he was so happy that she was still here . She wanted to finish school before she was going on her journey with Kaname. She had told him that she was staying and that she wanted to be a sister for him instead of yuki the pureblood princess. He didn't like the fact that kaname was still here. He had hoped that Kaname would go alone on the journey but Yuki had once again begged him to stay.

"stupid kuran" he mumbled.

" why am I stupid kiryuu-kun " zero heard a familiar voice behind him. "what are you doing here kuran. " he turned around and faced the pureblood.

"good morning kiryuu-kun, as you know its yuki's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to do something special for her but since sh-""alright I know what you want to say. I have to help you right. Tsss the almighty pureblood bastard wants help from a filthy level D. how pitiful. But I will help."

" how did you know" Kaname was confused

"im a hunter I know feelings of vampires and I know that there couldn't be another reason for you to come to me" said zero simply while he was

Kaname looked at him with a weird expression. '_wow that's new for me who knew he was so clever._' He thought "_ He is one of the world's best hunters of course he know this things '_said a voice in his head.

"well if you already know you will help me right" Kaname asked.

"of course because your yuki's brother "

"Thank you kiryuu-kun" he smiled what surprised the hunter '_he never smiled at me'_ thought the hunter with a slight blush on his face '_omg why am I blushing I don't like or something so why am I blushing. Turn around so he won't see it_.

Kaname saw the blush on the hunters face and grinned _'how cute' _

Kaname had already a present for yuki but he was love with the hunter. That beautiful silken silver hair. That porcelain with skin. Those amethyst eyes that shined more than a star. He didn't know when he had fallen for the hunter but one day he woke up and realized he was maybe in love with the hunter.

Since that morning he had looked at the hunter with different eyes. He wanted to tell the boy how much he liked him but then rido showed up and he was going on a journey with yuki. He was really happy when yuki told him that she was staying at cross academy for her school and zero. He had now plenty of time to make the boy his.

"what is your idea kiryuu " kaname asked the boy.

"I wanted to make a cake for yuki and then I wanted to go to the village to buy her a necklace." zero answered. " "what cake do you have in mind" Kaname hoped that is wasn't honey because he had bad memories of Yuki with honey pi "chocolate cake"

'_how sweet. Chocolate, maybe I can do something with it_. ' thought kaname devilish.

" kuran come here so I can show what you can do" said zero with a blush on his face. Kaname walked to the boy. When he was next to the boy he leaned against the counter in a seducing way.

"well what must I do mister prefect" zero looked at him and blushed slightly. "you h-have to chop the chocolate i-if you can" '_oh my gosh why im a blushing_' zero was a bit confused he never felt so weird before. He had to admit he felt this sometimes when he was around the pureblood. '_it was never so strong' _zero felt like a total idiot when he gave the pureblood the knife and the chocolate .

Kaname took the chocolate and the knife. he got a cutting board. He unwrapped the chocolate and begun to chop it. When he was done he gave it to zero. The boy putted it in a bowl and putted that in a pan with boiling water

Slowly the chocolate began to melt zero stirred it like a professional and putted some powder in the chocolate. He stirred it again and took it from the stove. "now it have to cool down a little bit before we do it in the cream and cakemix." Kaname walked to the boy and stood behind him. "oh really " he asked. He putted his hands on the counter and pushed his hips against zeros ass.

"whe can do something else with it "he breathed sensually in the boys ear. He grinned his hips against the boys ass

'_oh my facking gosh what is he doing. Why is he grinding against me. Act like you hate it zero'_ zero turned around and pushed against the shoulders of kaname. "what the hell are you doing bastard. GO AWAY FROM ME" "why should I " kaname pushed zero down on the counter with his pureblood strength. "let's do something fun." He grinned. "w-what" kaname dipped his fingers in the chocolate and smeared it on the boys collarbone. He dipped his head down and began to suck it.

The chocolate tasted amazing with the boys natural taste. "a-ah" zero moaned. It was music to kaname's ears. He had dreamed about this sound for so long. "what is it zero do you like it" he popped the buttons of zero's blouse open and removed the fabric from his chest. He stared down on that beautiful chest. He dipped his fingers in chocolate and smeared on the boys nipple. " aah noo stop " the boy moaned. Kaname ignored the boy and covered the numb with his mount hen began to suck it. " a..ha s-top…" zero moaned. It felt good but he couldn't submid to the bastard.

" I am sorry but I can't" He reached for the boys pants and ripped them of " agh" He received a grunt from zero. Kaname grinned when he saw the tent in zero's underwear. He lowered his mouth and wrapped it around the clothed cock. He began to suck it and lick it. " aaaaaah mmh m-more" he grinned : he had shattered the boys defence. He slid his hands in zero's underwear and pulled them out.

Zero watched him with lust glazed eyes. "what do you want me to do Z-ero" he purred the last word out. "i-I don't know" the boy panted. Kaname lowered his face again and took zero's erection in his mounth and began to suck it. He licked the shaft of the boy's length. He loved how zero tasted and it was just like a drug. " a-ah k-anam-e please aah" zero moaned hard. zero thought he was going to heaven. He got a hot,boiling, wet feeling in his stomach and he could not hold it anymore Kaname had such a skilled tongue. " im going argh t-to cumm aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" he screamed

He came in kaname's mouth. Kaname swallowed it greedily . it tasted just like he hoped.

Kaname reached his head and stared in zero's eyes with lust. Zero just laid there. He was catching his breath he had just a mind blowing orgasm. "zero I'm going to make you feel even better" he said in a huskily voice. He dipped his fingers in the chocolate and pushed one in the little hole.

Zero's eyes shot open " aha" it felt weird. ' why can't I stand up to this guy' he thought. The man above him pushed a second finger in and soon the third and the fourth was inside the boy. " zero your sucking my fingers in are you so desperate " zero moaned. " I want mmhp you please c-come inside me" the silver haired boy pleaded. " I will"

Kaname took his fingers out and took his own dick out and coated it in chocolate. He slowly pushed the head in. the warmth of zero's hole covered him deliciously. " aaaaaaah so good" kaname breathed the words out. It felt so good. He slowly pushed it further in. it took some time to push his full 9 and a half inch in. he moaned when he was inside the boy he led out a reliefd moan.

Zero on the other hand did not felt good at all. It hurt like hell. " kaname it it hurts"

Kaname opened his eyes in shock he forgot that zero was still a virgin. How stupid could he be so stupid. "sssssh it will be fine in a little while just relax a little bit." When zero was calm he began to push in and out the boy in a slow pace. The chocolate did his work and gave a good friction in zero's little ass

Soon was kaname pounding in the boy's body. Zero lost himself and was moaning with every trust

"kaname I- I love aaaah youu mmmmmmh " zero moaned loudly. He just knew he loved the pureblood all of a sudden

"I love you hmpf to my aah hunter" kaname moaned with a smile. Scooped again some chocolate and begun to pump zero's erection again. While he was pumping it he kissed zero passionately.

"kaname im "

"me too'

They screamed each other names when they came.

They leaned upon each other while they were catching their breath. "Shall we clean up beauty" whispered kaname "yes" whispered zero. Kaname scooped the well fucked boy up and run with vampire speed to his room where they cleaned up. Kaname washed the boy with a loving look in his eyes and gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. When they were clean scooped he the boy once again up and walked out his bedroom. Zero had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid zero down in his bed and laid down beside him. 'good night my dear hunter ' he thought and he fell asleep.

The next day was a disaster. Zero was working in the kitchen like an idiot to get the cake was even throwing eggs to cross when he entered the kitchen without saying anything. The thing Kaname did was grinning, he just loved the hunter.

The end


End file.
